


Imprint

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Russian Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless, fairly fluffy scene in bed. Cho's incredulous but Jane insists he had to mark his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Клеймо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335218) by [Fotini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini)



> **Prompt & kink**: flustered (& pattern); messiness and markers of arousal  
>  **Notes** : Written during a self-challenged Write-or-Die session in response to RoK New Year's mini-round. Hoping to spark the muses to work on my longer stories for this fandom. :)
> 
>  **EDIT!** This story has been [translated into Russian](http://svetusik16.livejournal.com/20078.html) by svetusik16

"Well," Cho eventually manages to say, breathlessly. He stares up at his ceiling as he works on steadying his breathing. "That was..."

"Quite the welcome home?" Jane finishes. His fingertips trail along Cho's ribs, which are covered in sweat and other evidence of their lovemaking.

Cho shivers in delight as Jane's fingers dance in intricate patterns over his torso and tease lower. His cock twitches in interest and even though his limbs are heavy with satiated lethargy, he is tempted to roll over onto his lover and start in again. 

Instead he turns his head and attempts to get a good enough grasp on Jane to pull him close for a kiss. The blond laughs and helps out, nudging himself up so that their lips can mesh together. It's a sloppy kiss, slick and a little awkward due to mouths that are more than a little tender after their passionate antics.

"I think you ripped my shirt," Cho mutters against Jane's lips as his mind provides the memory of a clear sound of ripping fabric.

"You need a new one anyway," Jane counters, moving his mouth to Cho's jaw and kissing back towards the ear. "I'll find you something better."

"Why do you always-- ah," Cho breaks off with a gasp as Jane's teeth close lightly on his earlobe and tug. "Christ. Why do you hate my wardrobe?"

Jane throws one leg over Cho's thighs and nudges closer to drape over Cho's body. "Don't' hate it." He tilts Cho's head to get a good angle to press sucking kisses along the agent's neck. "Just," he says between occupying his mouth, "you know, think you can do better."

Cho wraps his arm firmly around Jane's back to hold him close. "Hmm," he returns, only half cognizant as he lets Jane's ministrations and the warmth of his body lure him back towards arousal. "Too good and you'll have competition." Abruptly Jane nips Cho's collarbone sharply. "Yeow!" Cho tries to jerk away, but Jane holds him tight and licks the tender area. "What the hell?"

"They can look, but no touching," Jane says.

Cho reluctantly settles down again. He flicks Jane in the bicep and ignores the little grunt of protest. "Didn't have to bite me."

"Marking territory," Jane mutters. His mouth latches more firmly to the place where Cho's neck meets his shoulder and the pressure turns painfully sharp for a moment.

"Did you just--?" Cho raises his free hand to bat at Jane's face. "Oh my god, you did not just give me a hickey." When Jane props himself up, Cho slaps a hand to the sore patch of skin.

Jane smirks widely in the face of Cho's incredulity. "You were missing something."

Cho groans and closes his eyes against that smirking face. "You are a pain in the ass," he complains.

Jane leans down to press a firm kiss full of promise against Cho's lips. "Haven't gotten to that part yet," he teases.

Cho chases after Jane's mouth as his lover starts to pull away. His hands move to hold Jane's head in place as he begins exploration of his own. "You're a dick," he mutters without heat. He feels Jane's smile against his skin and kisses the man again before the blond starts in with another tease.


End file.
